Fourth Knight
by Victoria Regina
Summary: About the daughter of Neal and Yuki who goes to the palace to become a knight, where she meets the children of all of her parents' friends, including Kel, Roald and Daine.
1. Family Information

Hey everyone! I just thought my story might be confusing some of you, because I've got so many characters. I've actually gone and worked out these dates from my books, so they should be pretty accurate. Unfortunately, I couldn't work out Raoul's dates, because my cousin is borrowing my 'Alanna' books at the moment. As soon as I get them back, though, I'll refresh this page with all the right dates!  
  
Hope this doesn't confuse you more! 'm.' obviously stands for 'married'  
  
Lord Raoul of Goldenlake & Malory's Peak m. Commander Buriram Tourakom: 3 children - Nikolas (born 461 HE), Aaron (born 462 HE) & Serene (born 464 HE)  
  
Numair Salmalín m. Veralidaine Sarrasri (born 435 HE): 1 child - Arram (born 465 HE)  
  
Duke Nealan of Queenscove (born 436 HE) m. Lady Yukimi: 4 children - Baird (born 462 HE), Isabella (born 465 HE), Yamako (a girl - born 467 HE) & Narahitu (a boy - born 470 HE)  
  
Sir Cleon of Kennan (born 438 HE) m. Lady Ermelian: 2 children - twins Kelsey & Krista (born 463 HE)  
  
Prince Roald of Tortall (born 439 HE) & Princess Shinkokami of the Yamani Islands: 5 children - Jonathan (born 462 HE), Jasson (born 465 HE), Thayet (born 466 HE), Lianne (born 468 HE) & Chisukami (born 471 HE)  
  
Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle m. Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan (born 441 HE): 3 children - Ilane (born 463 HE), Symric (born 467 HE) & Anders (born 468 HE)  
  
Sir Merric of Hollyrose (born 441 HE) m. Lady Daysi: 1 child - Mark (born 464 HE)  
  
Thom Cooper of Pirate's Swoop (born 442 HE) m. Lady Aurelia: 2 children - Alan (born 465 HE) & Georgiana (born 468 HE)  
  
Sir Owen of Jesslaw (born 442 HE) m. Lady Emilie: 5 children - Amabela (born 462 HE), Ethan (born 464 HE), Douglas (born 465 HE), Philippa (born 467 HE) & Samuel (born 468 HE)  
  
A/N: Thanks to the advice of Ice-Otter, I decided to move this to being the first chapter of my fanfic "Fourth Knight". Also, I accidentally called Daine 'Sarrasra' instead of 'Sarrasri' in my first go of this "Family Tree", and also in Chapter 2 of "Fourth Knight", so sorry about that. Enjoy! 


	2. A New Life

DISCLAIMER: obviously, anyone you recognise is not mine. They belong to Tamora Pierce. I know this idea has been done to death, but I don't care - I'll do my own version!  
  
CHAPTER ONE: A New Life  
  
31st June, 475 HE  
  
36th year of the reign of Jonathan IV and Thayet, his queen  
  
Fief Queenscove  
  
"Papa, Mama, may I speak to you about something?" the young, dark-haired girl asked her parents.  
  
"Yes, of course, Bella. What is it?" the handsome man in front of the girl answered.  
  
"I want to be a page this year," Bella said nervously. Her parents looked at each other and then at Bella, as if they had been expecting this day.  
  
"Bella, my love, you that that being a page is hard, hard work," Bella's mother commented.  
  
"Yes, Mama, I know. I have thought about it for a long time, I have started working up my strength and my stamina and I've been practising my archery and glaive work. I want to be a Lady Knight, just like Aunt Kel and the Lioness," came the determined reply.  
  
Bella's parents looked at their young daughter. Ten years old, she was built strongly, not tall, but muscular. She had inherited both of her parents' good looks - her mother's pale, creamy skin and her father's emerald green eyes. Her mother and father could see the determination in Bella's eyes, in the very lift of her chin.  
  
"You may go, then, Bella," her father consented.  
  
Bella rushed to kiss her parent in thanks. She ran from the room to relate the good news to her younger brother and sister.  
  
Sir Nealan of Queenscove (better known as Neal) looked at his wife, Lady Yukimi (Yuki) and without saying the words, they both knew that they had done the right thing.  
  
* * *  
  
30th August 475 HE  
  
Fief Queenscove - The Royal Palace in Corus  
  
Bella took one last look around her bedroom. She would not see it for another year. She touched her bed, her desk and her wooden chest sadly and then turned abruptly, as though afraid that she might cry if she lingered any longer.  
  
The ride to Corus took just over a day. Sir Neal had travelled with his daughter and now presented her to Lord Padraig haMinch, the training master.  
  
"Girl, you know what we expect of pages. It's not easy labour, becoming a knight," Lord Padraig warned.  
  
"Yessir, I know."  
  
"Don't expect any leniency on account of you being a girl. That's not how Ladies Keladry and Fionala earned her shield - it was pure hard work."  
  
"Yessir. I'll work hard, sir," Bella promised.  
  
"Very well then. I'll have Aleesay conduct you to your room," Padraig dismissed her.  
  
Outside waiting with Neal was a slim, fine-boned young woman, her fair hair held back in a bun, revealing chocolate-brown eyes.  
  
"My name is Aleesay, my lady. I am to show you to your room after you have farewelled your father," she spoke in a lilting voice.  
  
"How do you do, Aleesay. Papa, do not worry about me. Safe journey home; I shall be taller when I next see you, hopefully!" Bella quipped as she embraced her father.  
  
Neal kissed his daughter's forehead and both of her cheeks.  
  
"Bella, make us proud. I know you will be a fine page. Gods all bless, dear."  
  
Then he left swiftly, afraid to let anyone see the tear in his eye at leaving his eldest daughter to a castle full of boys.  
  
* * *  
  
Bella thought her room was quite charming. It was partitioned into three sections: a bedchamber, a dressing room and a privy, all spacious enough for a small girl training to be a knight.  
  
Aleesay informed her that she should get ready for supper, which would be within the hour. Bella would have to wait outside her door until an older page offered to sponsor her.  
  
Bella washed quickly, just a sponge bath. She dressed informally, in breeches and a shirt, and pulled her silky dark hair into a low knot. When she heard a loud bell booming through the halls, Bella took this as her cue to stand outside her room and wait to be sponsored.  
  
All around her, doors were opening and boys were laughing and chattering at the tops of their lungs. Lord Padraig haMinch came along the corridor, older pages clustered around him. He stood in front of a tall boy and ordered, "Your name and your family's holding."  
  
"Blayne of Goldsridge, sir," the boy said in a loud, confident voice.  
  
"Who will sponsor Blayne of Goldsridge?" Padraig asked the boys behind him.  
  
"I will," came the answer. Bella saw a short, stocky boy of about 12 come forward to stand beside Blayne.  
  
"Thank you Edmond of Artswain," Padraig replied and moved on to the boy next to Bella.  
  
"Alan of Pirate's Swoop and Olau, sir," the short red-head gave his name. A whisper went up through the crowd and Bella realised that this boy must be a grandson of the Lioness!  
  
"I will sponsor Alan." Bella was surprised to hear a female voice speak up this time.  
  
"Ilane of Masbolle, I had hoped you would take on our new girl, but.perhaps it is better this way," Padraig consented. Bella grinned at her cousin, the daughter of Lady Kel and Sergeant Dom, her father's cousin.  
  
Lord Padraig was now in front of Bella, instructing her to give her name.  
  
"Isabella of Queenscove, sir," Bella could hear her voice shaking. What if nobody would sponsor her? There was a long silence in which Bella thought to herself, He'll say I have to go home, because no-one will sponsor me.  
  
"I will sponsor Bella, sir," a familiar, strong, male voice announced. Bella smiled as she saw Prince Jonathan come forward, her brother Baird's best friend. She mouthed "Thank you" to Jon as Padraig hesitated and then agreed.  
  
Arram Salmalín, the son of Numair and Daine, was sponsored by Mark of Hollyrose. Prince Jasson, Jon's younger brother, was sponsored in turn by Bella's older brother Baird.  
  
With these formalities over, everyone went down to supper, grateful to eat at last.  
  
* * *  
  
So, what do you think? Like I said, the whole daughter/son of Neal & Yuki/Kel & Dom/Roald & Shinko has been done to death, but I really felt like doing this.  
  
If you want a list of all the characters and their parents/sisters & brothers, please say so by sending me a review with your email address in it & I'll get back to you ASAP.  
  
Thanks!  
  
VR 


	3. Introductions

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks so much to my five reviewers (so far) - you guys are so supportive!  
  
Lady Wild Rose - I'll try to be more descriptive now  
  
Read 24/7 and more - thanks for the advice against using Bella as a nickname for Isabella, but I like that nickname. I actually have a cousin called Isabella and everyone calls her Bella.  
  
You know what? I'll just give you a brief description of some of the characters I've already mentioned, for those who weren't satisfied by my last attempt!  
  
BELLA: medium-length, silky, dark dark brown hair (almost black), emerald green eyes, pale, creamy skin, short, muscular.  
  
BAIRD (BELLA'S BROTHER): wavy, brown hair, dark brown eyes, tanned skin, tall, strong.  
  
PRINCE JONATHAN: straight, black hair, sapphire blue eyes (they run in the family, obviously), lightly tanned skin, tall, muscular.  
  
PRINCE JASSON: dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, pale skin, short, strong.  
  
BLAYNE: curly blonde hair, cold blue eyes, tall, unformed.  
  
EDMOND: light brown hair, grey eyes, short, stocky.  
  
ALAN: red hair, blue eyes, freckly skin, short.  
  
ARRAM: curly brown hair, dark brown eyes, tall, strong.  
  
ALEESAY: fair hair, chocolate-brown eyes, slim, fine-boned.  
  
DISCLAIMER: The usual, you know, all these new characters (who you don't recognise) are mine, but most of them, you know their parents/grandparents, and they are most definitely not mine, they belong to Tamora Pierce!  
  
* * *  
  
CHAPTER TWO: Introductions  
  
30th August 475 HE (continued)  
  
Bella and Jonathan ate with a group of nine others during supper, a group consisting of nine boys and two girls, Bella and Ilane.  
  
"Jonathan, thank you for sponsoring me," Bella said shyly, glancing sidelong at the tall boy sitting next to her. She couldn't understand why she was so shy all of a sudden; they had known each other all their lives, on account of their parents being such good friends. True, they had not seen each other for a few years. Bella was afraid she would not address the Prince properly.  
  
"Bel, you couldn't have stopped me, even if you tried!" Jonathan asserted, "I'm sorry if you were worried that I waited so long to speak up; I wanted to see if anyone else would. Now: introductions. You know Baird, of course! This is Aaron of Goldenlake and Malories Peak," a tall, fourth- year page with dark hair, dark skin and (what a surprise) dark eyes, so obviously the son of Sir Raoul and Commander Buri.  
  
Kelsey of Kennan, a third-year page, was the spitting image of his father Cleon, with curly red hair and grey eyes. However, he lacked his father's height, being only slightly taller than Bella herself.  
  
Bella knew her cousin Ilane (a girl also in her third year), who was tall, with her father Dom's handsome nose and her mother Kel's dreamy eyes and mouse-brown hair cropped short.  
  
Ethan of Jesslaw was in the year above Bella. He was a plump, mischievous- looking boy, with dark blonde hair, hazel eyes and the same excitable spirit as his father Owen.  
  
Mark of Hollyrose, Arram's sponsor, who was in second year. He looked nothing like his father Merric, but claimed that he was the exact model of his mother's brother - blue eyes, dark brown hair, tall and muscular.  
  
"And these other three are obviously the new pages. Bella and Jasson, you two know each other. What are your names, please?" Jonathan asked the two quiet boys sitting on the other side of the table.  
  
"Alan of Pirate's Swoop."  
  
"Arram Salmalín."  
  
"Bella, Jasson - Alan and Arram. Alan, Arram: my brother Jasson and Baird's sister Bella," Jonathan finished off.  
  
Everyone murmured quiet hello's and kept eating, their hunger was so great. They were just finishing off when Edmond of Artswain walked past with Blayne of Goldsridge and a few other boys in tow. Edmond dropped a piece of paper in front of Arram and kept walking.  
  
Arram opened the note and his tanned skin went pale. He pushed his unruly brown curls out of his eyes and read it again. Wordlessly, he handed it to Mark to read. Mark's own lightly tanned skin went red with rage as he gave the note to Jonathan.  
  
Jonathan kept his face Yamani-calm, a skill learned from his mother, Bella guessed, just as she had learned it from her own mother.  
  
"It says, 'No weak, dirty-blooded mages here. We know about you parents.' What do they mean, Arram?" Jonathan asked kindly.  
  
"I think they mean about Mother being Sarrasra, you know, a bastard, and living with Father before they were married. Plus, Mother is half-god," Arram explained with a sigh. Jonathan raised his eyebrows, then lowered them and said, "Just ignore them. Why, Lady Daine being half-god makes the rest of us mortals look pretty ordinary, don't you think?"  
  
Bella was thinking on this and did not notice Jonathan nod very slightly to Baird, Aaron and Kelsey.  
  
* * *  
  
Jonathan helped Bella find her chamber after supper and explained that lessons would not begin for another day.  
  
"Tomorrow I'll show you around the Palace.Bella, you're very quiet. You used to chatter all the time when we were little," Jonanthan commented.  
  
"Yes, well, I'm older now, Jonathan. I'm not supposed to chatter all the time anymore. Besides, I haven't seen you since you and Baird started your page training," Bella replied, looking down.  
  
Jonathan put his fingers under her chin and made her look up at him. Bella stared into those famous Conté sapphire-blue eyes and wondered what he was thinking.  
  
"Bel, I'm the same old Jon as I was four years ago. I haven't changed. And I daresay you haven't, either, really. Who cares about whether or not you're supposed to chatter all the time? Do it anyway! You aren't training to be a lady, you're training to be a knight!"  
  
"I understand, Jonathan," Bella answered.  
  
"Bel, here I am calling you 'Bel' and you're calling me 'Jonathan'. Call me 'Jon', for Mithros's sake! That's what you used to call me - NOTHING HAS CHANGED! I hate the name 'Jonathan', it's too dignified for somebody my age. Now, get some rest and I'll see you in the morning. Gods all bless."  
  
"Goddess bless, Jon," Bella whispered as Jon walked away.  
  
* * *  
  
Is that better description? Please tell me if it's too much, or not enough, I like criticism. I don't even mind getting flames! Everything helps.  
  
Now it's time to go to bed, because I am just about falling asleep on the keyboard!  
  
VR 


	4. Getting Her Bearings

Thanks to everyone who is reviewing, and for the constructive criticism I've been given. I've tried to work on it a bit in this chapter, so let me know how it goes!  
  
* * *  
  
CHAPTER THREE: Getting her bearings  
  
31st August, 475 HE  
  
Royal Palace in Corus  
  
Bella automatically awoke before the bell rang the next morning, to do her arm- and stomach-strengthening exercises. By the time she had finished, all the other pages were just rising from bed and preparing for their last day of freedom.  
  
Bella washed quickly and dressed, once again, in breeches and shirt, then went to wait outside her door for Jon.  
  
"Good morning Bella!" Jon called down the hallway. Bella turned and grinned, replying, "Good morning Jon!"  
  
"Well, I guess you decided that my full name was too much, thank Mithros!" Jon joked as they walked to the dining hall.  
  
They sat amongst the same group of pages as they had the night before, and Bella noticed that everyone was much more talkative this morning than they had been at supper. She also noticed that Baird was holding his left arm rather stiffly, as though it was sore. She decided not to speak about it, until she saw that Aaron sported a slight bruise on one cheek and Kelsey had a long cut on his right forearm.  
  
"Baird, what happened to you and Aaron and Kelsey?" Bella demanded.  
  
"Nothing Bella, what are you talking about?" Baird denied.  
  
"Baird! You've hurt your arm, Aaron, you have a bruise on your cheek and Kelsey, you've got a cut on your arm. Don't tell me nothing happened!"  
  
"Listen, Bella, it's no concern of yours."  
  
"At least let me heal your wounds," Bella pleaded. She had inherited her father's Gift for healing, while Baird had not. Her fingers itched to get at the boys' wounds and fix them.  
  
"No, they're fine. We." Baird trailed off as Aaron cleared his throat.  
  
"Actually, Baird, I don't want to seem like a baby, but my cheek is throbbing really badly. I wouldn't mind if Bella healed it for me," he spoke softly, as though ashamed.  
  
"You see, Baird? I am the healer, I will decide what is best," Bella scolded her older brother. The other boys and Ilane hid smiles at the big boy being told off by his so much smaller and younger sister. Bella turned to Aaron and touched his cheek lightly. Emerald green fire, the colour of her Gift, streamed out of her fingers and over Aaron's bruise until it was completely gone.  
  
"Now, Baird, are you sure that you don't want me to heal your arm?" Bella asked. Baird shook his head sulkily and muttered, "You should see the other boys. Then you wouldn't think I'd need to be healed."  
  
"I heard that, Baird. What other boys?" Bella demanded. Then she looked up and around at all the other pages in the room and saw that Edmond of Artswain and three of his followers did, in fact, look much worse. They all had black eyes and Edmond's nose looked broken. One of the other, bigger boys held his right arm in a sling.  
  
Bella's mind worked fast as she thought on why these boys would have been in a fight. It was not long before she had the answer, but she did not want to speak about it while still at the table. Bella held her tongue and decided to speak to Baird as soon as breakfast was over.  
  
* * *  
  
"Jon, would you excuse me for a few minutes, please? I need to talk to my brother in private," Bella said grimly. Jon nodded, looking worried and watched as Bella ran after Baird and started talking to him furiously in a low voice.  
  
"Baird, you and Aaron and Kelsey fought Edmond and his friends last night because of that note they gave to Arram, didn't you?" she accused. "Why? It wasn't your fight to fight. You could have just let it go. Or, on the other hand, reported it. How do you think Arram will feel, knowing that you fought for him without him even knowing it?"  
  
"Bella, calm down. Yes, we fought them, because they have to know that they can't get away with making comments like what they did. And Arram won't find out, because nobody will tell him, will they?" Baird reasoned.  
  
"Did you have to fight them?"  
  
"Yes, of course we did. You cannot just take the note to Lord Padraig and say, 'Sir, Edmond gave Arram this note and we find it offensive and demeaning'. It doesn't work like that," Baird explained. "Now, go with Jon; he wants to show you around. I have work to do."  
  
Jon was waiting patiently in the next hallway, humming softly to himself. Bella came over to him and he grinned cheerfully at her.  
  
"Did you have a nice talk?" he joked.  
  
"Stupid Baird went and picked a fight with Edmond and his friends. He should just keep his nose out of other people's affairs," Bella grumbled. Jon tried to reason with her, "He was trying to help Arram. Besides, those boys are always looking for a fight."  
  
"Does that mean that my stupid, pig-headed brother must help them find one? For Mithros's sake, what if they tease Arram about not being able to fight his own battles? Arram won't even know what they are talking about!" Bella pointed out furiously.  
  
"Bella, I think you should calm down, stop worrying about things that you don't have to worry about, and put on your best Yamani-face. We are going to have morning tea with my parents," Jon announced as they stopped outside a door.  
  
Bella's jaw dropped, but before she could say another word, Jon had knocked on the door and footsteps were approaching. Bella arranged the muscles in her face into a calm, tranquil expression - her 'best Yamani face' and shot menacing glances at Jon.  
  
"Jon, you are early," a female child's musical voice spoke. A small head peeked around the door, not much shorter than Bella and revealed herself to be Jon's eldest younger sister Thayet, who was nine years old.  
  
"Hello, are you Bella?" Thayet asked curiously. Bella had only met her a few times, quite a few years ago.  
  
"Yes, Thayet, this is Isabella. Bella, you may remember my younger sister Thayet. She has obviously learnt some manners since you last saw her," Jon spoke sarcastically.  
  
"Thank you very much, Jonathan!" Thayet retorted wickedly. Then she turned to Bella, saying, "Would you like to come in? My parents are anxious to see you again."  
  
Bella followed Thayet inside with a small giggle trying to escape her firmly closed lips. Jon followed the two girls as they walked through two sitting rooms before stopping in a third. There sat Prince Roald and Princess Shinkokami, two adults who were almost like family to Bella, although she had not seen them for a few years. Neal had become Duke of Queenscove only five years before, when his father Duke Baird, the realm's Chief Healer had passed away.  
  
Bella looked them over, the handsome prince and the beautiful princess. She automatically put her hands down to her skirts, realised she had none, and bowed as graciously as she possibly could.  
  
"Your Highnesses," she murmured. She chanced another look at them. Shinkokami held her hands out to Bella and Roald had a lopsided smile on his face, as though he was seeing an old friend again. Bella went over and took Shinkokami's hands and was pulled into a hug.  
  
"Bella, it has been so long since we last saw you!" Roald exclaimed. "Did your father bring you here yesterday?"  
  
"Yes, sir. He left straightaway, though. He hates to leave Mama even for a day," Bella said with a smile. Roald grinned and replied, "Make sure you tell him from me, that I demand to know why he did not pay his friends a visit, even for a few minutes!"  
  
Bella laughed and assured him that she would. Shinkokami beckoned Jon over and started pouring green tea into beautiful china cups.  
  
Bella was introduced to the remaining members of the family over tea. Jonathan had two more younger sisters, Lianne, who was seven, and Chisukami, who was four. They stayed only for a little cake each and then went back to the nursery.  
  
Bella found morning tea very peaceful and relaxing after the overwhelming night and morning she had had. She could only remember a handful of the boy's names that she had learnt last night and was convinced that she would call them all by the wrong names. However, she refused to worry over it as she sipped the familiar green tea and listened to the soothing sound of Shinkokami's voice. 


	5. Training Begins

CHAPTER FOUR: Training Begins  
  
31st August, 475 HE (continued)  
  
After morning tea, Bella and Jon continued on their walk around the palace. Jon persisted in introducing Bella to every person imaginable, but it was too much for Bella. She was still trying to put names to the faces of her year-mates and the older pages, let alone remembering the names of the stable boys and the teachers.  
  
Finally, the bell for lunch rang and Jon and Bella raced each other up the steep hill to the castle. Jon won easily, his long legs carrying him far and his experience from running the hill every day for three years helping him. Bella's legs were aching by the time she reached the top, but she refused Jon's hand to help her.  
  
Baird avoided Bella's eye at lunch, as did Kelsey. Aaron, however, was particularly nice to Bella, thanking her again for healing his bruised cheek. When Bella was not talking to Aaron, she was in deep conversation with her cousin Ilane about what life as a page was like for girls  
  
"When Lord Padraig says he'll treat you no differently than the boys, he means it! He doesn't make things easier for you, but he doesn't make them harder, either. He's very fair," Ilane conceded.  
  
"What training do we do, exactly?"  
  
"Well, there is regular staff training, and hand-to-hand combat. Then you move progressively towards sword training, archery and specialist weapon training. Oh, and you also have to train with every weapon on your mount," Ilane listed.  
  
"What do you mean, specialist weapon training?" Bella asked worriedly.  
  
"Oh, at the end of second year, you choose the weapon you favour the most, or the one you are best at using, and take the training you've already done with that weapon and push on further. So that you have your very best skill perfected to an art. Bella, do not worry - I did not know which weapon was my best until Lord Padraig helped me see that I am best with my sword," Ilane reassured Bella.  
  
Bella nodded, determined to do well in her training. She had come here to stay.  
  
* * *  
  
1st September, 475 HE  
  
The next morning, Bella arose early, just as she had done the previous morning, and performed her usual routine. She was starting to feel a nervous flutter in the pit of her stomach, and fought hard to keep it from creeping up into her throat.  
  
Bella was prone to mild anxiety attacks whenever she was about to face anything new. It had always been the way. When she was small and her parents had insisted on her starting lessons with a governess, instead of with her mother, Bella had had such a bad anxiety attack that she had fainted and had been in bed for three days.  
  
Since then, Bella had learnt to control these attacks through slow, calm breathing and meditation (if there was time). She resolved that today would not be a day where the attacks resurfaced.  
  
Breakfast passed in a blur to Bella. She was vaguely aware of Jon, Ilane, Baird and Mark of Hollyrose trying to allay the fears of herself, Alan, Jasson and Arram, but took no notice of anyone else. Baird ended up coaxing his little sister through breakfast, knowing what her anxiety attacks were like.  
  
"Bella, you must eat something. You know you will faint without food - you do not want to end up in bed like last time," Baird hinted subtly, cautiously reminding Bella of her past history with anxiety attacks and fainting and no food. Bella smiled feebly and managed to choke down a little food. Baird sat back after she began eating properly, relieved. He did not want his sister to go through an anxiety attack today, the most important day of her life, as it would seem to her.  
  
* * *  
  
"Your training begins today, soldiers!" Lord Padraig barked at the pages assembled in front of him. "Those of you who are new, you are about to begin a new life of hard work and acquisition of skill. Those of you who have been here for a year, or two, or three, I expect to see some technique happening on the field today! Right, well, will we begin with basic staff fighting."  
  
Lord Padraig paired the pages up around the training field. The first year pages were all paired with their sponsors, which Bella was a little worried about. Jon was so much taller and stronger than she! Nevertheless, they were a pair and had to 'fight' one another with their staffs.  
  
"New pages, observe the basic strikes and blocks. We will be fighting in routine today, meaning that I will call out instructions and you will follow them, be they strike or block. Now, your turn," Lord Padraig commanded.  
  
Bella learned not to be afraid of injuring Jon when she realised that he was not worrying about striking her - he did not want Lord Padraig's wrath for treating a girl differently.  
  
"Bella, just hit at me as hard as possible - pretend I'm somebody you really hate, and just strike!" Jon whispered to Bella as they continued to follow Lord Padraig's instructions. Bella did as he said and noticed that when she concentrated hard on trying to hit Jon when he was unprotected, she was not struck by him as often.  
  
"That will do for today. We will continue this for the next week and then cut this session in half to go on to hand-to-hand combat. Now, go and prepare for lunch," Lord Padraig ordered.  
  
The hot and sweaty pages raced each other back to the palace to climb into warm baths before lunch. Bella found Aleesay waiting for her when she reached her room.  
  
"My lady," she said as she curtsied.  
  
"Aleesay, what are you doing here? Oh, thank you for preparing my bath," Bella remembered her manners. She started stripping and clambered into the bath, massaging her arms and her hands, which had been bruised slightly whenever Jon managed to hit her.  
  
Aleesay picked up Bella's sweaty garments and laid out fresh ones for her to put on after her bath. She talked as she worked. "My lady needs somebody to take care of things like her bath and mending. You may not have realised yet, but in a few days' time, you will have no time for anything!"  
  
"Why?" Bella sat up, alarmed.  
  
"You will be positively run off your feet with work, my lady! And if you are not busy, you will be too tired to do anything," Aleesay explained. Bella groaned at the thought of having no time to herself. She could not imagine being too tired to prepare her own bath or mend her clothes, but she did not argue with Aleesay. If she wanted to wait on Bella, then Bella would not stop her.  
  
* * *  
  
Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I can't guarantee that I'll be updating frequently anymore - I've got so much Uni work to do right now. But I promise I'll try to update once a fortnight at the worst.  
  
VR 


End file.
